Blog użytkownika:Ayumi Abisu/Assassin' s Creed : Jeźdzcy Ciemności
Na początku chciałam powiedzieć, że to jest tylko próbna wersja ksiażki, którą biorę na poważnie. Będę ja pisała w przerwie z Avengersami. Gdyby się spodobała to proszę pisać. Mam też nadzieję, że nikt się nie obrazi, że znowu mieszam dwa rodzaje opowiadań. Miłego czytania ! Rozdział I ''1192 rok, Masjaf '' Wojna pomiędzy Assassinami, a Templariuszami trwa już od jakiegoś czasu. Obie strony mają własne środki aby ją wygrać. Jednak na razie nikt nie był ani o krok bliżej by to osiągnąć. Assassini z Masjafu z każdym dniem zbliżali sie do przewagi nad swoim wrogiem, ale wtedy zawsze ktoś psuł im plany. Tego dnia Altair został wezwany przez Al - Mualima do jego biura. Miał on dla młodego Assassina zadanie, które na początku wydawało się Altairowi łatwe. Assassin udał się do swojego Mentora. Zdziwiło go, że nigdzie nie było Al - Mualina. Zwykle czytał jakieś ksiąki lub coś zapisywał. Na jego biurku stał skarb, który wykradł Malik. Był on wielką pokusą dla Altaira, w dodatki nigdzie nie było żadnej osoby. Już od samego wejścia do zamku Assassin zauważył, że jest całkiem pusty. Na początku Altair zaniepokoił się, ale potem pomyślał, że reszta zakonu chce mu zrobić jakiś kawał. W końcu zabójca podszedł do dkarbu i próbował go otworzyć, ale usłyszał kroki. Szybko odskoczył od stołu i udawał, że dalej, nieruchomo stoi czekając na Mentora. W końcu zobaczył jak Al - Mualin wychodzi po bocznych schodach i wita go. Wydawał się być z czegoś bardzo zadowolony. Altair podniusł z zaciekawieniem brew i także pozdrowił Al- Mualina. Ten usiadł przy swoim stole i zwrócił się do Altaira. - Posłuchaj chłopcze mam dla ciebie ważne zadanie. Dowiedziałem się, że Templariusze mają nowego sprzymierzeńca. Chcę abyś wkradł się do ich siedziby i wybadał kto to. Rozumiesz? - zapytał spoglądają na Altaira spod swojego ciemnego kaptura. Był Mistrzem całego zakonu w Ziemi Świętej. Umiał manipulować ludzmi jak nik inny. To dzięki niemu Altair jeszcze żyje. Przygarnął go po śmierci jego rodziców. Altair zrozumiał rozkaz i odpowiedział twierdząco. -Tak Mistrzu. -Więc idz już. Im szybciej wyruszysz, tym szybciej dostaniemy potrzebne nam informacje. - po tym jak Al - Mualin wypowiedział te słowa, Altair wyszedł na dziedziniec. Czekał tam na niego koń oraz Kadar Al-Sayf. Miał on mu pomagać. Altair nie był pewien czy ta pomoc jest mu potrzebna. Okazało się, że jego brat ma do nich później dołączyć. Assassin załamał się już całkowicie. Wsiadł na konia i wyjechał za mury twierdzy nie czekając na Kadara. Jechał jak najszybciej. Wiedział gdzie znajduje się największa siedziba Templariuszy w Ziemi Świętej. Już raz tam był i o mały włos go nie złapali. Miał wtedy zabić jakiegoś Templariusza, a teraz miał całkowity zakaz, nawet próby zabicia kogoś. Na miejsce dojechał szybciej niż myślał. Na miejscu zastał Malika, który obserwował strażników. Kadar dołączył do nich trochę później, ale załapał się jeszcze na omówienie planu. Tym razem działali zupełnie inaczej. Altair miał się wślizgnąć do środka, kiedy Kadar i Malik odwrócą uwagę straży. Jak ustalili tak zrobili. Zapadł już zmierzch. Była to idealna pora na zakradnięcie się do tej twierdzy. Altair niezauważenie podszedł do murów i zaczął się po nich wspinać. Trafił akurat na niestrzeżony obszar. Altair nabrał podejrzeń. Jacy Templariusze nie pilnują najlepszych wejść dla włamywaczy. Już po zejściu z murów na dziedziniec, co poszło Assassinowi zbyt łatwo, Altair podszedł do frontowych drzwi. To wszystko było naprawdę podejżane. Jednak gdyby Altair wiedział o tym , o czym wiedzą Templariusze, też chowałby się w zamku. Kiedy Assassin uchylił drzwi, poza skrzypieniem usłyszał też jakiś głośny pomruk. Powoli odwrócił głowę i zobaczył wielkie, białe oko, które świeciło jak księżyc. Altair starał się jakoś wycofać i wejść do środka. Udało mu się to w ostatniej chwili. Jednak od razu usłyszał jakieś głosy. Ukrył się za jedną z kolumn i czekał aż ci Templariusze odejdą. Ku jego zdziwieniu był to Robert de Sable i jakiś inny gość w czarnej zbroi z godłem na klatce piersiowej, w którym był ziejący ogniem smok. Altair usłyszał kawałek ich rozmowy. - Coś musiało zdenerwować Nocturme. Zwykle kiedy coś się dzieje informuje mnie o tym. - powiedział rycerz w czarnej zbroi. -Nigdy nie wiadomo co może się stać, kiedy taka bestia, bez urazy, się denerwuje. - odparł poważnie Robert -Nie masz pojęcia jaką siłą on włada. Gdyby coś go poważnie zdenerwowało mógłby spalić całą tą twierdzę. - rycerz chciał widocznie uświadomić Robertowi co może zrobić ta bestia. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na dwór. Altair domyślił się, że to ten nowy sprzymierzeniec. Nie miał więc innego jak tylko obserwować ich z jednego z okien wierzy. Nie mógł wyjść na dziedziniec, ponieważ bestia by go wyczuła. Usiadł więc w jednym z większych okien i zaczął obserwować obu rycerzy. Ten w czarnej zbroi zagwizdał, a dwa, białe ślepia znów się pojawiły. Zbliżyły się niebezpiecznie blisko mężczyzny. Ten pogłaskał potwora, a ten podniósł głowie i popatrzył na puste miejsce na dziedzińcu. Po czym nabrał powietrza ( albo tak to wyglądało) i dmuchną w to miejsce. Po chwili pojawiło się tam ognisko, które oświeciło plac i pokazało całą okazałość bestii. Altair nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia, kiedy zobaczył ogromnego gada z wielkimi skrzydłami i srebrnym naszyjnikiem na szyi, który ozdabiał szafir. Gad miał ciemnogranatowe, prawie czarne łuski i dwa zawinięte rogi. Zrobił on na Altairze niewyobrażalne wrażenie. Szczególnie zdziwiło go jak Templariusze zyskali takiego sprzymierzeńca. Bestia legła obok ogniska i otuliła głową czarnego rycerza. -Czy wszystko w porządku Nocturme? - zapytał jakby mówił do człowieka. -Nie do końca. Przed kilkoma minutami widziałem tu intruza w białej szacie. Próbował wejść do środka. Udało mu się. - odparł smok. Teraz Altair omal nie spadł z okna. Te stworzenia mówią. Jednak Assassin nie zrozumiał jego mowy. -To musiał być jakiś Assassin. -powiedział Robert. - Ogłoszę alarm. Drugi rycerz chwycił go za ramię i rzekł: -Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Uwierz mi znam się na Assassinach lepiej niż ty. Wystarczy, że użyjemy Nocturme. - odrzekł wskazując na bestię. Nocturme podniósł z zaciekawieniem głowę i zapytał co ma na myśli. Ten powiedział mu coś na ucho i popatrzył z dziwnym uśmiechem. Bestia zrozumiała co powiedział jej przyjaciel i zaczęła węszyć. Kiedy była już blisko Altaira ten znów wszedł do środka i zaczą biec do dóry po krętych schodach. Bestia ryknęła i obudziła innych Templaiuszy, którzy uznali to za alarm. Nie zdąrzyli jednak zejść na dziedziniec, ponieważ nadknęłi się na Altaira. Ten pamiętał o zakazie i zaczął uciekać. W końcu wybiegł na dach i zaczął biec wzdłurz murów. Na końcu pierwszego zakretu chciał zeskoczyć i zobaczyć czy sięnie zabije. Biegł ile tylko miał sił w nogach. Miał nadzieję, że się wywinie. Skoczył, ale zanim zdąrzył dotknąć ziemi, poczuł jak jakaś gruba, ciężka lina owija się wokół jego ciała i ściska nieubłaganie niczym boa. Altair szarpał się, ale to tylko pogarszało sprawę. Póżniej zobaczył twarz tajemniczego rycerza w czarnej zbroi. Był na pewno starszy od Assassina. Lewy kącik jego ust przeszywała blizna a jedno oko miało inny kolor. Wyglądało jakby świeciło się na turkusowo. Na twarzy rycerza zagościł szyderczy uśmiech. Nie było przy nich żadnych Templariuszy więc przeciwnik Altaira chciał to wykorzystać. -Puść go Nocturme. - odezwał się do bestii. -Ale, dlaczego? - spytał zdziwony Nocturme -Tak po prostu. Moim zdaniem żal marnować taki talent w więzieniu Templariuszy. - odparł rycerz poatrząc na Altaira. Bestia puściła Assassina i stanęła za swoim przyjacielem. Po czym przybliżyła się do Altaira. - Uciekaj młody puki masz czas. Później już go nie będzie. - odparł Nocturme i wskazał końcówką swojego ogona na konia Altaira. Assassin podniósł się z ziemi i popatrzył w białe oczy bestii. Rycerz już dawno siedział na jej grzbiecie. Altairowi nie pozostawało nic innego, jak tylko uciekać. Jeździec bestii jakby tylko na to czekał. Kiedy tylko Altair zniknął za wzgórzem ten wzbił się w powietrze i niezauwarzenie śledził Assassina. Altair był już za murami twierdzy Assassinów, ale Nocturme nie mógł teraz zaatakować. Poza tym zaczęło świtać, a jego rasa jest bezużyteczna podczas dnia. Bestia wylądowała w jednej z jaskiń, które znajdowały się na tyle blisko twierdzy by spokojnie mogli ją obserwować. Altair wbiegł do środka twierdzy i od razu popędził do swojego pokoju. Nie zwarzał na Malika i Kadara, który próbowali dowierdzieć się co się stało. Altair nerwowo chodził po pokoju. Nie mógł zapomnieć białych ślepi bestii i godła rycerza. Ciągle słyszał pukanie do jego drzwi. To był Malik. -Altairze, czy stało się coś złego? Otwórz. Al - Mualin cię oczekuje. - jego słowa wydawały się brzmieć bardzo ostro. W końcu Altair podszedł do drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz. - Altairze co ci się stało?- spytał przerażony Malik, kiedy zobaczył, że szata Altaira jest cała poszarpana i splamiona krwią. On sam też zauważył to dopiero teraz. Jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Po prostu poszedł do Al - Mualina, żeby wytłumaczyć mu wszystko. Nerwowym krokiem wszedł do jego bióra. Ledwo się ukłonił, a jego Mentor od razu zapytał o misję. -Mistrzu... j-ja odkryłem coś...- Altair pierwszy raz bał się. Ledwo wyjąkał te słowa. -O co chodzi? Dowiedziałeś się czegoś o nowym sprzymierzeńu Templariuszy? -T-tak - znów wyjąkał odpowiedź. -Więc opowiadaj... - Od czego zacząć... na pewno jest to rycerz jakiegoś zakonu. W jego herbie była bestia ze skrzydłami, która ziała ogniem. Nosił czarną zbroję i miał przy sobie miecz ze srebra. Posiadał też toważysza. -Kogo? -Nie jestem czy mi uwierzysz Mistrzu... to może się wydawać niemożliwe... -Mów śmiało. -To był ogromny gad, taki sam jak w jego herbie. Miał skrzydła i białe oczy, a jego łuski był prawie czarne. Nosił na szyi wisior z szafirem jakimś godłem. Bardzo podobnym do naszego. Co najgorsze widziałem jaki jest wielki i co potrafi. To przez niego jestem cały w krwi, ale mogę przysiąść, że to moja krew. Nie zabiłem nikogo. - Więc uważasz, że nasz nowy wróg to Templariusz? -Nie, napewno nie pochodzi z tego zakonu. -Więc jakiego? -Jeśli chcesz, dowiem się. -Mam taką nadzieję. Możesz odejść.- odparł Al - Mualin, po cyzm odesłał Altaira. Pierszą rzeczą jaką zrobił Assassin to pójście opatrzyć rany. Potem wyszedł na dziedziniec, żeby pooglądać jak młodzi kadeci trenują. Na początku myślałem, że nie przyciągnę uwagi, ale rzadko widuje się mnie całego owiniętego bandażami jak mumię. Jeden z uczniów podszedł do mnie i zapytał o to samo co Malik. -Nie masz się czym martwić o swojego nauczyciela mały- powiedziałem i rozczochrałem mu jego czarne włosy. -Czy mogę panu coś powiedzieć? -Śmiało mały. - Dziś rano wykradłem się z twierdzy na mały spacer po górach. - zaczął. Już było widać, że Altair nie jest zadowolony, ale dzieciak dalej kontynuował. - Przechodziłem obok jednej jaskini i potknąłem się o jakiś, czarne korzeń. Prawie spadłem z półki skalnej, ale chwycił mnie jakiś mężczyzna, który nosił takie same szaty jak ty, tylko czarne. Miał zasłoniętą twarz i nosił kaptur. Wyciągnął mnie i postawił na ziemi. Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to to, że miał przy sobie miecz ze srebra, a jedno jego oko miało odcień lekkiego turkusu. Poza tym, kiedy popatrzyłem w głąb jaskini zauważyłem wielkie, białe oko. Przestraszyłem się i uciekłem. Nie mówiłem nikomu o tym co widziałem. Czekałem, aż będę mógł z tobą porozmawiać Mentorze. -Wiesz, że nie mogę nie nie ukarać, ale jeśli pokażesz mi, która to jaskinia, to złagodzę karę. - powiedział Altair patrząc na chłopca. Kadet pobiegł na wierzę z, której najlepiej patrzyło się na zachodnią część gór. Rozejrzał się dokładnie i wskazał na ogromne wejście do jaskini. Alitair odesłał chłopca i uważnie przyglądał się jaskini. '* * *' Rycerz z niecierpliwieniem czekał na Jadet i wiadomość, którą miała mu przysłać. Wysłał list do swojego zakonu już jakiś czas temu. Nocturme podniósł głowę i obserwował jak podenerwowany chodził po jaskini. -Czym się tak denerwujesz? Przecież znalazłeś kogoś w sam raz na zaopiekowanie się tym Celestialem, który ma się niedługo wykluć. -Tak, ale problem jest taki, że on nam nie ufa. -Nawet ja ci nie ufałem, kiedy zakładałeś mi uprząż. - Tyle, że to nie to samo. Muszę wykombinować jak no.... - Zesfatać go z twoją córką, która nawet nie wie, że żyjesz ? -Co za pomysły roją się w twojej głowie... albo możemy nakierować go do Rumunii. - Jak? -Zorganizujemy pościg, który zagoni go prosto do Puszczy Mrocznych Jeżdzców. Dobrze wiesz, że tak nik nie przeżyje. -Poza zakonem twojej córki. -Tak...- rycerz opuścił głowę i usiadł opierając się o bok Nocturme. -Garrett, wszytko w porządku? -Nie... przecież zostawiłem swoją córkę na pewną śmierć. Miała takie szczęście, że znalazl ją dziki Celestial. Tylko dlatego przeżyła. -Teraz w Rumunii panuje zima - smok próbował uciec od tematu córki swojego jeźdzca - pora w sam raz dla Lykan. Na pewno twój plan się powiedzie. -Może.... - Garrett popatrzył w ogień. - Dziś po zachodzie słońca odwiedzimy tą twierdzę. - powiedział tym razem obserwując twierdzę Assassinów. - Wyśpij się. - po tych słowach rycerz ułorzył się wygodnie na łapie smoka. Ten z chęcią spełnił tą proźbę. Zasłonił swoim skrzydłem wejście do jaskini i zasnął. Nocturme obudził się już po zachodzie słońca. Jednak Garretta nigdzie nie było. Wyszedł z jaskini i niezauwarzenie podleciał do twierdzy. Na murach widać było tylko kilku Assassinów. Żaden z nich nie zauwarzył białych ślepi, ale usłyszeli pomruk Nocturme. Jeszcze młody smok zrobił kilka okrążeń nad twierdzą po czym wylądował na dziedzińcu. Był na tyle cicho, że dalej pozostał niezauwarzony. Musiał pozbyć się strażników, więc strącił ich z murów swoim ogonem. Po czym zaczął uważnie nasłuciwać. W końcu usłyszał głos Altaira i wzbił się w powietrze. Znalazł jedyne okno, w któym paliło się jeszcze światło. Oparł się łapami o półkę skalną i zajrzał do pokoju. Okono było na tyle duże, że całe jego oko je załoniło. Smok odsunął je gwałtownie, kiedy zobaczył, że podchodzi do niego jakiś chłopiec. Gad wyglądał jakby się wystraszył. W końcu spodziewał się zobaczyć dorosłego Assassina, a nie dziecko. Zawisnął w powietrzu i patrzył na chłopca, który wcale się go nie bał. Po chwili usłyszał jak młody kadet woła swojego nauczyciela. Ku jego zdziwieniu był to Altair. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach